Black feathers
by neon blue
Summary: She was sent from above to retrieve some thing important to them. Found at the shore by a little girl, she is mistaken for a mermaid and is brought back to the girls house, that when the adventure begins


Black feathers 

Chapter one: Swinging

For some strange reason, by accident I deleted this story, I didn't mean to I'm sorry.

_Her body slowly swung across the dark water, her black wings fluttered in the wind. Tightening her grip on the brown cords, she continue to swing her legs back and forth. The fresh country air felt nice on her skin. The swing continued to go over the lake, as she sung a lullaby to the sleeping people below her. Looking up at the sky, you would see at one point where the ropes from the swing disappeared into the clouds. She knew that it continued beyond that. Until it reached her home. Up there, that's where she actually lived. But today she has something important to do. _

_Standing up on the wooden seat, the swing continued to rock back and forth. In her home, she was the only one who never got her powers. Some told her she was special, but she never believed them. That's why last night she volunteered to come here, she needed to get away. The only catch was that when she jumped in the water, her wing would disappear and no one from this place would believe that she came from up above. Nobody. _

_Letting go of the ropes she dove into the air. Her wing slowly tore apart. The feathers floating in the air aimlessly. She hit the cold water, making a small splash. In the water her yes shot open as she felt and icy feeling go through body, which she never felt before. _

_Floating back up to the surface, she watched the black feathers fall onto the water, but would not sink. They only floated around like little boats. That' when she lost consciousness._

Her eye lids fluttered open. Her hair plastered against her face. She lay emotionless on the shore. Her body feeling nub from the cold water. A small child was inspection her from head to toe. She had on pink overalls, her black hair was pulled into a side pony tale. The child slowly touched the strangers white face. Trying to figure out if she was dead or not.

The girl then tried to pull the stranger by it hand, trying to bring it up further on the rocky shore. She soon finished her task. Bending down, the whispered.

"Are you awake pretty mermaid? Can you speak?" she whispered into the strangers ear. The stranger suddenly coughed, spitting out water from her lungs. Pushing her self off from the ground, she sat up. Her wet hair dangled around her face like a vale. Looking up, she saw the small girl. Her eyes where bulging out.

"Are you ok mermaid lady?" she asked concern. The stranger ignored her concerned questions and looked around. She was at the end of a hill, trees surrounded them. Looking back she saw the lake. It's deep blue colours reminded her of last night.

Bringing a hand to her back she found out her wings where gone. The little girl asked her an other question. "Can you speak?" She said while rocking her body back and forth.

"Yes I can little girl." The stranger said as she went onto her knee's.

The girl held her hand out "Name's Rin, what's yours pretty mermaid."

"Kagome." She said standing up. Her dress stuck to her skin like glue.

"You want to help me dress my Barbie doll." She asked as she walked backwards, her arms swinging back and forth.

"I- what's a Barbie doll." Kagome asked.

"I'll show you, she's in the barn house. My big brother lets me play in there." She said as she turned around.

"Where is this barn house of yours." Kagome asked.

She pointed up the hill. "It's up there, the barn house is connected to the mess hall, that's our home." She said proudly. Kagome looked up the hill all she could see was a metallic roof.

"Looks nice." Kagome said as she walked beside the little girl.

"Wait till yah see the rest, it's great place to explore." The girl said looking up at Kagome. Taking her hand she swung there arms back and forth. "Will you be my friend?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded. She started to walk up the hill.

"When I told my brother that I found a mermaid in the lake, he wouldn't believe. But know I can laugh in his face. Will you laugh with me?" she asked.

"What's mermaid?" Kagome asked unsure.

"It's a pretty woman who is half fish half human, they can swim in the water and they also can sing well. You would know if you saw Little Mermaid. You know the girl Ariel. She has red hair and wants to become a human." She explained. "I saw her once."

"Really?" Kagome asked astonished.

"Yup, at Disney World. My bro won some tickets in a contest." She said proudly.

"But why am I a mermaid?" Kagome asked.

"Because I found you in the water and mermaids live in eth water remember. But when you are out you turn into a full human." That made sense.

Kagome looked down at the girls shoes. They were also pink, but the tip was white, they went up to your ankle.

"Your shoes look nice." Kagome said pointing down.

"Sango got them for me, they are called Converse." She said looking down at her own shoes. Something clicked in Kagome head, the name Sango was familiar.

"I like your dress, I bet it looks even nicer when it dry." She said giving a toothy grin. Kagome laughed. She liked this child.

"Where almost there!" Rin said pointing upwards. Kagome could now see most of the house. It was all wood tinted in a aqua blue.

As they arrived to the top, Kagome could hear a chopping nose. The little girl Rin tugged at her hand. The skipped down the side of the house until they arrived to the front. I young guy was chopping wood. His sliver hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He had white ears on top of his head.

"Inu, Inu! Do you want to see the pretty mermaid." She said, still holding Kagome's hand. He didn't answer her. But Rin continued to talk. "Her name is Kagome, she looks like mum." He grunted. " Oh really, and what brings her hear." He asked, not even looking up.

"Yah, why are you here Kagome." Rin asked her.

"I have something important to do here." She said giving the girls hand a squeeze. The guy looked up quickly. He had shocked expression on his face. His axe slowly slips out of his grip.

Kagome sneezed. "I think I'm catching a cold Rin." Kagome told her sweetly.

"My mum used to say the best remedy for a cold is herbal tea. We could make some and after we could dress my Barbie doll." She said.

"Miroku come here quickly!" The guy called Inu screamed. Ring tugged on Kagome's hand, she dragged her new friend towards the mess hall. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see an other guy running towards Rin' brother. Both guys gaped at her with shocked expressions.

Walking through a door, Rin pulled her down a green hallway and into a large room. In it there was a couch one side, the other there was a kitchen. Rin brought her around a counter.

"Can you please lift me up pretty mermaid." Rin asked. Kagome gladly picked her up, so she could open the cupboard doors. The girl took out a metallic box. Kagome put her back down. The little girl then took out a stool from the pantry door. Putting it beside the counter, she stepped onto it so she would be hire. The girl then opened the box. It was full of tea bags.

"My mum used to dry fruits and make teas out of them." She explained. "But now Sango my temporary mum, but she also does girls night out with me. Maybe you could join us." Rin said as she picket out some tae bags. Kagome sneezed for a second time. "Bless you." She said jumping off the stool. I loud shout went through the house.

"I'm in the kitchen Inu!" Rin yelled back. "We now need to fill the kettle with water. Then when the water is boiling, it will whistle for us so we will know it's ready." She said bringing the stool towards the sink. Suddenly Rin's brother barged in the room.

"Rin who the hell is she?" He yelled.

"I told you already, she's the pretty mermaid I found at the shore." She said she started to fill the kettle.

"You found her in the water. What!" he screamed.

"Yes Inu, I already told you, I found her on the lake. She's my friend, but if you want to we can share." She said turning of the tap.

Suddenly the other guy walk into view. "Hey, what do we have here." He said, a big grin spreading across his face.

"She a mermaid I found in the lake. But I could share her with you too." Rin plugged in the kettle.

"She's one nice catch you got there Rin."

"Thank you." She said proudly.

Suddenly Inu screamed. "Are you insane, Rin just found a girl in the lake and you are action as if it happens everyday. I feel as if I'm taking crazy pills!"

Miroku nodded his head. "It is strange to find a beautiful girl in a lake. And look at he she's all wet." He said as he walked up towards her. "I bet she's going to become a great friend.

Kagome's eyes lightened up. "Friend?"

"Yup!" Miroku gave her a grin. She jumped into him giving him a hug.

"Miroku get you hand away from the pretty mermaids but!" Rin screamed. Miroku back away.

Kagome gave Rin a hug. "You are cold!" She said looking into her knew friends pale face.

Inuyasha got a blanket from the couch, throwing it over the girls head he sat down on the couch. Kagome sat down beside him, wrapping the blanket around her shoulder.

"Thank you." She said softly. He just looked away. Ignoring her.

"So Kagome, where do you come from? We can maybe drive you home before it gets dark." Miroku asked leaning against a wall.

"Renwarden, it's far away from here. And I don't want to go back." She said as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Never heard of it." He said clueless. Kagome closed her eyes, listening to Rin hum a song.

"We should get her some dry clothing Inuyasha, do you still have some of your mums old clothing?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha was silent for some time. "No, I don't know where she left them." He said getting up to help Rin with the boiling water.

"She can borrow some of my stuff." Rin tried to pitch in.

"I don't think she will fit in your clothing Rin." Inuyasha said

"Maybe there is something in the dress up box she could wear." Rin said as she took out some cups.

"Maybe." Inuyasha said as she glimpse back at the girl. Rin jumped off her stool and ran toward her friend. Shaking her awake, she dragged Kagome by the hand. They walked down the hallway again and into a room. The walls are wood-paneled halfway up. From there to the ceiling it cover with butterfly wallpaper. There was a big bed in the middle with some stuffed toys neatly sitting against the pillow. Rin ran up to a red box, she takes out a pink boa, then some boots and many other things before she is pleased. She sprawled the pieces of clothing on the ground. There was a white blouse and a pleaded blue skirt, a black tie.

"This is Sango's old school uniformed, she gave it to me but I'm still too small for it." Rin looked away. "You can change now." She said covering her eyes."

Kagome stripped down to her bar skin, then put on the skirt and blouse on. "Ok, I'm finished Rin." Rin looked back at her friend. Taking the tie off the ground she put it around her friends neck and made a knot. Kagome then noticed a pair of black wings, picking them up she examined them, they looked exactly like hers. Putting them on her back. She examined herself in the mirror.

"Can I brush your hair?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded. Rin slowly brought the brush through her now damp hair.

Rin brought her new friend to the barn house where her Barbie was. They both sat down on a log. Rin opened a plastic box. She showed her new friend all the clothing she had for her Barbie.

"So, what do you think we should do with girl, call the police?" Miroku asked as he took a sip of the hot drink.

"Well we can't keep her."

"Don't you find her eyes look lost or sum sort, as if she's, missing something."

"Not really. But we still cant keep."

"What if we find out if there is a lost girl in the era, and if not she can stay with us." Miroku looked through the pantry doors for something edible.

"Ok fine." Inuyasha gave in. "Only because it will make Rin happy."

They girls continued to play till it was dark. Rin knew when it was dark it was her bed time. She never needed to be told.

"Pretty mermaid, we have to get ready for bed." She said as she put her Barbie back in it's box. Taking her by the hand they went to go brush their teeth. They then went underneath the cover of her big bed. Rin started to giggle. Kagome just smiled she felt happy here. She felt as if she fitted in this place here.

"Tell me a story." Rin asked.

Kagome gave her a smile. "Why don't I tell you what really up above the clouds." She said winking.

"Yah!" Rin pulled the cover over he nose. Kagome started to tell every detail of her home. She even told her that she came from up above. And was sent down here. Rin believed every word she said.

Soon both girls fell asleep. They knew that tomorrow was going to be a good day. But they never knew that it was going to be hell of a bumpy ride.

_I', so sorry, I deleted the wrong story! Sorry! _


End file.
